


Honestly, Just stop it

by ONeillwith2ls



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Other, Star Trek: Picard Spoilers, ourdumbassidea, seventhcircleofhell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: This takes place after Soji and Picard leave Nepenthe but before Riker takes command of the USS Zheng.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Seventh Circle of Hell Challenge





	Honestly, Just stop it

**Author's Note:**

> Last hour of the last day of August but my challenge is done!
> 
> I'm starting to think putting in a large fanbase was a bad idea! 
> 
> #ourdumbassidea #seventhcircleofhell.
> 
> As always characters are not mine, these ones belong to the folks at Star Trek. I love Will and Deanna, problem is so much isn't said between but it is!

Deanna walked towards the dock where she knew she would find him. He sat where he had sat with Picard, the large lake alluding to a sense of calm, the surface almost so smooth you could see your clear reflection. He was facing away from white peaked mountains, which made the scene look more idyllic over a spot for life changing decisions. She stood for a moment out of sight but in emotional distance. Even without her empathic abilities she knew, maybe it was intuition, maybe it was a husband wife thing, but her half betazoid abilities confirmed it. 

He was conflicted, and struggling with it. The life here was simple and as secure as it could be. To go back, even for all that is right, seem to contradict everything they had built here. Their home, their haven, away from the federation, away from the world which had betrayed their friend, and their son. 

She stepped forward walking along the landing before she stopped still beside him.

“Honestly,” Deanna said soothingly as she sat “Just stop it.” she whispered, taking his hand. “There is no conflict.” she admitted. “Jean Luc feels he owes Data his life and as such feels the need to protect Data’s prosperity.”

“If it were just about Soji I’d go, no questions asked. But this--this is way above what any of us might have imagined on the Enterprise.” 

“Should our lack of imagination lead to a lack of loyalty?” Deanna asked of him.

“Of course not, we stand by each other, it’s just so intricate, we know we’re on the right side, but when you don’t know the allegiances of others--” he said standing and scoffed “united federation my ass! We can’t trust the man standing next to us anymore.”

“You know I remember a certain someone telling me ‘The more difficult the task the sweeter the victory.’” she said with a smile to him, “Trust your instincts Will, they’ve never failed you before.”

“My instincts tell me to go out there Deanna.” he says turning to her. “It’s against the grain now.” he admitted.

“I only wish I could come with you.”

“No, if something were to happen, if I die or get thrown in jail, I need you here, with Kestra. I need you safe.”

“I know you do, I would have loved to have come along, but I doubt you’d need a ships councillor.”

“No but you’d make a hell of a first officer.” he said, gathering her in his arms. 

She felt his trepidation and assured him “I know what needs to be done.”

He smiled at her and looked into her eyes before he leaned in and kissed her gently. “Now all I need is a ship.” he said with a grin.

“Good luck with that one.” she remarked.

“Did I ever tell you how I met Data?” he asked her with a grin as they turned around and started walking back over the dock her head shaking. “It was on the holodeck, in this programme akin to Sherwood Forest.”

“No surprises there.” Deanna chuckled.

“He was leaning against this tree whistling ‘Pop goes the weasel.’”

“Was he any good?” Deanna asked.

“Terrible.” Will chuckled.


End file.
